


Mistletoe (Or, Bob Doesn't Think Through the Consequences of His Actions)

by timeandspaceandbackagain



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Bob is ridiculous, Christmas, Food Sex (ish), Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mistletoe, Nick POV, Some pretty cheesy dialogue, Sorry Bob, Tiny bit Cracky?, drunk!Nick, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandspaceandbackagain/pseuds/timeandspaceandbackagain
Summary: Some conveniently placed Mistletoe and copious amounts of Sherry bring unspoken feelings to a head.Fun, fluffy, faintly-ridiculous Christmassy porn.





	Mistletoe (Or, Bob Doesn't Think Through the Consequences of His Actions)

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably have waited and posted this in December, but I'm on a roll now... So... Merry early Christmas I guess?
> 
> \- I'm not active in this fandom anymore, but as a method of procrastination from adult life I've decided to a) post my first fic(s) on Archive and b) back-up a few fics I wrote over a decade ago when I was a baby Slash-er.  
\- If anyone in the fandom remembers, my username was the_drummergirl and I used to post on slacken_Ties... Seems like a lifetime ago!  
\- I now pretty much exclusively read Johnlock (Sherlock BBC) which is what you'll find in my bookmarks, if you're interested. I've not written anything in that fandom yet - I haven't written slash in many, many years, but have a feeling I might give it a go soon, which is partly why I was looking at my old fics. Inspiration possibly or, oh my GOD, what were you thinking don't write like that ever again. The latter more likely.  
\- If anyone even still reads Franz slash and finds this, constructive criticism is welcomed in case I start writing again, however please note I'm about 12 years older now so I will hopefully be a bit more knowledgeable now than I may appear.
> 
> First posted for a Christmas fic challenge in slacken_ties 30-12-2007.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's Christmas Eve, and I’m bored out of my mind. Bob, the mad bastard, is outside playing in the snow, probably freezing his fucking nuts off; Paul is still doing his Christmas shopping; and Alex is, literally, up to his elbows in the turkey. He's stuffing it, and he told me I wasn't allowed in the kitchen because _apparently_ it's a secret recipe. Besides, he said, I’d probably break something. Bitch. So now I’m just wandering around, getting inappropriately excited about presents for a 33yr old man, and drinking inappropriate amounts of sherry. I feel a little giggly.

"Alexxxxxx......"

"What, Nick?" He sounds exhausted. 

"I'm bored. Can I come in yet?"

I go in anyway. Alex frowns slightly at me, but he's rubbish at pretending to be angry, especially when his hair's sticking up on end and he's wearing a frilly apron. He looks kind of cute, actually. Cute bordering on gorgeous. Fuckable. I feel a slight tingle in my pants. 

"Do you, um, need any help?" I feel nervous, for some reason, like I’m expecting something. My head wonders why. My cock knows why. Gott, this is the sherry - I don't even know what I’m doing, what I want from this. I think I want Alex. 

"I'm just about to ice the Christmas cake, you can help me do that if you want." He points to the bowl of icing and smiles, perfect lips curving just for me, then he turns and bends down to get the sprinkles from the cupboard, jeans stretching tight over his pert little arse. Nnnnghh. I'm getting hard...I should stop looking...I can't- Luckily Alex straightens up before I rip the seams on my trousers, but they're still more than a little tight. I down the last of my sherry, and hiccup slightly, leaning against the doorframe for support. Alex giggles, then blushes, his eyes somewhere above my head. 

"What?"

He shakes his fringe into his eyes sheepishly. "Mistletoe. Bob went mad putting it up everywhere yesterday, I don't know what he thinks it'll achieve..."

Oh God. Please, please let him kiss me...please...

"Kiss me." 

Shit. I can't believe I just said that.

Alex giggles again and steps towards me, before placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. He goes to move away, but my arms have found their way around his waist. I pout.

"That wasn't a proper kiss."

I turn my face up to his, my nose brushing along his jawline, and I can see his eyelashes flutter as our lips become level, just millimetres from each other. Slowly my tongue slips out, and I touch his lips, licking gently at the corner of his mouth. I feel his body go weak in my arms, and I push my tongue into him, his warm, wet lips parting for me, one of his hands reaching up to clutch at my shoulder, and he tentatively moves his tongue forward to meet mine, and they slide together, our mouths making soft, wet sounds in the stillness of the kitchen. I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull him closer to me, the quiet moans escaping his throat muffled by my mouth, before I pull away, panting slightly, to look at him.

"That was a proper kiss."

Oh God, Alex looks really nervous now. I've really blown it-

"Show me again." He blinks shyly and takes my hand, like a schoolgirl on her first date. Oh Gott. I lean forwards as commanded and press our lips together. This time Alex doesn't hesitate, and he licks into my mouth, clutching at my shirt. Without really thinking, I place my hands on his hips and guide him towards the counter, pressing him up against the side, and Alex whimpers, placing a hand behind my head to deepen the kiss. His thighs part slightly, and our hips lock together. Ohhh... I reach behind him and find one end of the apron string, then I tug, before pulling it off over his head. The break in the kiss gives me a chance to look at Alex properly - his lips are full and moist, and his eyes sparkling. This time he moves forward first, biting my bottom lip and tugging, licking at the seam of my lips. God that feels so good...I want him. I slip my fingers under the cotton of his t-shirt and stroke his hot skin, before pulling off the shirt. He gasps as I throw it to the floor, and I bend my head, sucking at his neck, my fingers now working with the buttons on his jeans. Alex moans as I shove his trousers down. He's not wearing pants, and I can smell how turned on he is, and my mouth begins to water as he pants hotly in my ear. I glance down and see his cock is fully hard, ready for some attention. I drop to my knees and wrap my hands around the shaft, before licking the slit of his cock, firmly, again and again and he moans louder... he tastes so good... I want more, and I take him completely in my mouth, sucking wantonly and moaning around him. Suddenly I feel a tug on my hair,

"N-Nick- C-come back up here. Wanna kiss you-"

Reluctantly I pull off and slink back up his body, shrugging my shirt off as I go. His breath catches in his throat as he sees my naked chest, and he fumbles with my flies, shoving my trousers and pants down desperately. It's such a relief when my cock is released from the tight fabric. I press the entire length of my body against Alex and he whimpers again, spreading his legs, causing our cocks to slide together. 

"Oh Nick! Uh, Ohh, Ohhh-"

He pushes his hips forward, moaning uncontrollably, and our kiss becomes frantic. Fuck the cake, I want to ice him-

Without him noticing I reach behind him for the icing bowl and grab a spoonful. Pulling away slightly, I bring the spoon between us and tilt it. Glistening icing dribbles down his chest and stomach; some even goes as far as his thighs. He squeals at the surprise, and I grin, kneeling down again and licking the sticky-sweet treat from his body. When all the icing is gone I stand back up, and Alex licks the stickiness from my face, placing his hands on my arse and forcing our cocks together again. I begin to roll my hips against his, and he repeats the motion, throwing his head back in ecstasy, his sticky lips parted, his eyes closed, and we rub hard against each other, getting hotter and hotter as we go faster and faster, moaning louder and louder as we approach orgasm. Fuck I’m so close-

We come almost in unison, our hot cum making everything even slipperier between us. The strength of my orgasm causes my knees to buckle, and I collapse against Alex, panting in his arms. This was officially the best Christmas present ever. I nuzzle Alex's neck, and whisper in his ear:

"I love you Alex. Be my little Christmas angel?"

But he doesn't reply. There are footsteps approaching. Shit.

"Nicky, Lexy, come look, I made a snowman! All by myself! Alex, can I have a carrot- "

Bob gets as far as the kitchen doorway, chubby cheeks rosy, blonde hair ruffled, before he sees us. I turn to look just as he screams at the top of his voice and runs back down the corridor, scarf flying behind him. Alex chuckles softly above me:

"The silly bugger shouldn't have put the mistletoe up then should he?"


End file.
